Lectura Compulsiva
by Emiita
Summary: Karin se encontraba sentada en el sillón, peluda, despeinada y en pijama, leyendo una estúpida saga que se había propuesto terminar.―¿Y hasta que no los acabes no piensas levantarte del sofá?―Suigetsu bufó.―Oh, claro que no. Tengo que mear y comer.


**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Pues no sé… ¿lenguaje obsceno, diálogos subidos de tono, OoC? Sí, claro sí. Alguna especie de UA. Insulso, sucio y nacido de una fumada de amapolas chenchuales de la diosa caribeña en cuestión.

**Nº Palabras: **1.384

**Resumen: **Karin se encontraba sentada en el sillón, peluda, despeinada y en pijama, leyendo una estúpida saga que se había propuesto terminar.―¿Y hasta que no los acabes no piensas levantarte del sofá?―Suigetsu bufó.―Oh, claro que no. Tengo que mear y comer.

* * *

**Lectura Compulsiva.**

Suigetsu observó con una mueca en el rostro a Karin. La mujer estaba tirada en el sofá de cualquier forma, con el pijama más hortera, viejo y agujereado que tenía, tapada con una manta de Bob Esponja, leyendo un estúpido libro que la tenía sumergida en un mar de emociones que no se molestaba en ocultar.

―No puede ser. Maldita sea. Oh, te amo V. ―murmuraba la mujer. ―Ward, maldita, por qué me haces esto.

Suigetsu se adelantó dos pasos de su punto de observación y se detuvo frente a su objeto de estudio. ¿Debería llamar al manicomio?

―Bruja.

―¿Qué quieres subnormal? ¿No ves que estoy leyendo? ¡No me molestes para alguna de tus idioteces!

Ok. Seguía igual de agresiva, no estaba tan loca como pensaba. Pero quizás juntarse demasiado con Sakura e Ino le comenzaba afectar. Le pegaban costumbres extrañas como leer de manera compulsiva. ¿Y esa portada no era diferente a la que había visto cuatro horas atrás? ¿Era el libro de ayer o no?

―Te toca sacar la basura y anoche deberías haber fregado los platos. ―se cruzó de brazos en su avalancha de reproches.―¿Y hace cuanto no te levantas del sofá?

Karin alzó los ojos por encima de las gafas en un acto tonto, porque no veía un carajo sin ellas y fingió que miraba mal a Suigetsu.

―Me he bañado, sólo por si insinuabas lo contrario, idiota. Y sobre las tareas, cuando termine esta saga.―meneó el libro.―Haré lo que tengo que hacer.

―¿Y cuántos libros son?―cambió un peso del pie al otro, hostil.

―Me sorprende que sepas que una saga consta de varios libros.―le respondió con veneno.―Pues voy por el quinto y son once, más la guía.

Suigetsu gimió.

―¿Y hasta que no los acabes no piensas levantarte del sofá?

―Oh, no seas tonto, claro que me levantaré...tengo que ir a mear, dormir, comer, ya sabes, necesidades básicas.

Suigetsu no dijo nada por un minuto eterno, donde ambos se miraron retándose con la mirada.

―Me gustabas más cuando comías pollas, era más entretenido y yo disfrutaba.

Karin gruñó y le lanzó un cojín.

―¡Cállate, subnormal! ¡Y no me molestes!

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Suigetsu seguía igual de aburrido y no tenía ganas de menearsela viendo porno. De cierta forma, esperaba que Karin tirara ese estúpido libro al carajo y usara su boca para algo más interesante que emitir grititos, quejas y demás paja sin sentido.

―Zorra.

―Bastardo.

―Calienta braguetas.

―Chupacabras.

Suigetsu alzó las cejas. Karin ni siquiera lo había mirado. Otro minuto transcurrió en silencio y él se dio cuenta del brillo en los ojos de la chica que nada tenía que ver con la mirada irritada por las horas seguidas que llevaban leyendo o sus desvelos.

―¿Qué lees?

Karin se giró enseñándole la portada como si lo que leía fuera demasiado importante y las letras desaparecieran si ella no continuaba.

―La hermandad de la daga negra. Amante liberado. ―alzó una ceja.―¿No me digas que lees una de esas novelas rositas? ―bufó.―¿J.R Ward? Bueh, al menos no es Nora Roberts.

Karin lo miró.

―¿Has leído a Nora?―se notó el tono de sorpresa.

―Una vez y casi me da una embolia. ―rodó los ojos.

―¿Te aburrías?

―Mucho. Además quería saber por qué las chicas leen ese tipo de cosas.

―¿Y?

―Ahora sé por qué la cabeza de las mujeres está tan jodida. ―hizo una pausa.―Entre las comedias románticas americanas, en especial las pelis de Julia, Sandra y Jennifer*, y Nora Robert las mujeres tienen suficiente material para imaginar y creer que lo importante es el interior y que existe el hombre que no quiere que se la chupen.

Karin parpadeó.

―¿Por qué vivo contigo?

―Porque pago mi parte del alquiler y no te amenazo con echarte si te retrasas un mes, que es lo que suele pasar. Además, te pongo caliente.―movió las cejas de manera sugerente.

―Jódete.

―Sigo esperando a que lo hagas tú. Con tu boca.

Karin regresó sus ojos al libro y lo ignoró.

―¿Y de qué va?

―Vampiros.

―No me digas que estos brillan como el anímico de-palo-por-culo de Edward Culleado.

La mujer rodó los ojos.

―No. Esta saga es para adultos, no para adolescentes hormonadas que se excitan ante un beso sin lengua y un par de frases románticas.

―¿Quieres decir que lees porno?

―Romántica erótica paranormal.―corrigió con altanería.

―Es decir, porno bien visto.

Karin miró a Suigetsu con un rictus en la boca.

―Subnormal hazme un favor y cierra la puta boca. Quiero leer el libro de John y aún me quedan dos y terminar este.

―Yah.―chasqueó la lengua.―¿Y cuándo vas a depilarte? Porque ha este paso te conviertes en la mujer peluda y si quisiera follarme a algo con pelo iría a sugerírselo a Naruto o a Kiba.

―¿Te tirarías a Naruto y Kiba?―alzó las cejas Karin.

―En un supuesto de que me pusiera acariciar piel con pelo y enredar mis dedos en vello corporal, sí.

―Oh.

―¿Zanahoria?―no le había respondido la pregunta inicial.

―Cuando termine la saga.

―Karin, leer te cierra las piernas y cuando las vayas abrir tendrás una selva salvaje e inexplorada.

Ella se encogió de hombros, extrañamente tranquila.

―Ya me preocuparé por el vello cuando no tenga nada más para leer, quiera salir de esta mierda de apartamento para no recordar y me cague en la madre que me parió al depilarme. ―sonrió con dulzura.

Suigetsu tuvo que controlar un escalofrío. Joder, ahora entendía por qué Sasuke no quemaba los libros de Sakura, aunque odiara que leyera y se enfurruñaba en la barra del bar con un posible dolor de huevos. La lectura compulsiva las convertía en zorras sádicas.

* * *

Tres días más tarde. Karin chilló tan fuerte que Suigetsu tuvo el vago pensamiento de que quizás alguien había entrado, amarrado y la torturaba lentamente. Nah, seguro que lee. Sí, es lo único que había hecho desde que se quedó de vacaciones una semana atrás.

Aun así, rodó en la cama, se levantó y fue hasta el salón. La encontró donde mismo la dejó la noche anterior. La diferencia es que lloraba como un bebé y no sabía ya si era por la irritación ocular, la falta de sueño, el libro o una mezcla de todas.

―¿Qué te pasa?

―Le pidió emparejarse. Oh, dios, es amor. ¡Ward, te amo, zorra!

Suigetsu bufó y se echó al lado de ella, despatarrado, despeinado y sin camisa. Karin cerró el libro y se quedó muy quieta, mirando al frente, sin decir nada más.

―¿Y ahora qué?

―Ya he terminado.

―¿Te refieres al libro o a la saga?

―Ambas.―cabeceó la chica.―¿Qué hago ahora con mi vida?―lloriqueó dramáticamente.

―Podrías empezar por depilarte. ―arrugó la nariz.―Y bañarte. Taparte las ojeras, maquillarte, ponerte la lencería transparente y el vestido negro, sin olvidar el wonderbra y la faja, y entonces, en función de lo cachondo que me pongas, me replantearé lo de follarte o hacerme una paja con algún vídeo guarro de mi colección.

Karin bufó.

―¿Necesitas que haga todo eso para tener una erección?

―Las mujeres buscan consuelo en libros y películas. Los hombres nos engañamos pensando que la mujer que pensamos tirarnos estará igual de buena desnuda y sin adornos.―se encogió de hombros.

―Quiero un vampiro en mi vida. Maldita Ward.―suspiró Karin, enfurruñándose.

―¿Eso quiere decir que si te muerdo me dejas correrme en tu boca?

―¿No decías que no querías tirarte cosas peludas?―alzó las cejas.

―Hablaba de sexo oral, zanahoria. Para chupármela no necesitas desnudarte solo usar tu boca.

Karin rodó los ojos y se destapó, tirando a Bob Esponja lejos.

―No voy chupártela, hazte una paja, subnormal.

La mujer se levantó, estirando su cuerpo, notando un pinzamiento en la espalda y en el cuello por una mala postura adquirida al leer y su falta de sueño. Tuvo que pararse antes de entrar al baño para quejarse de sus dolencias. Pero todo había valido la pena.

―Karin.

―¿Qué?

―¿Te masturbaste mientras leías esto?

Karin se giró lentamente, encontrándose con Suigetsu mirándola con su típica mirada picara, sonrisa ladeada sugerente y con uno de los libros que había estado leyendo desesperadamente entre las manos, abierto en una página al azar.

Se sonrojó violentamente y Suigetsu no supo si fue por la vergüenza o por la rabia y no le respondió. Se giró y siguió su camino hacía el baño.

―Me lo tomaré como un sí.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

La hermandad de la daga negra pertenece a J.R. Ward, yo sólo amo esta saga y difundo mi amor por dicha saga de una manera poco sutil.

*Julia Roberts, Sandra Bullock y Jennifer Lopez. Sentía que si ponía los apellidos la frase quedaba extremadamente larga y me dio paja escribirlos, porque vamos, soy chenchual. Al principio solo iba a poner a Jennifer Lopez, pero si olvidaba a Pretty Woman Juls me amenazó con borrarme de Facebook. Y a Sandra la añadí solo por no dejar a las dos J solas ante el peligro.

Edward Culleado = Edward Cullen. Ok. No tengo nada en contra de crespúsculo, pero aceptemos que los vampiros que brillan como bola de discoteca al sol son extraños y me gusta reírme del personaje y la saga, porque Robert Pattinson le quitó cualquier tipo de libido que podría haber causado Edward en mí. En definitiva, es bromita.

Lectura compulsiva: se dice de los lectores que no se acuerdan de sus necesidades biológicas imprescindibles para continuar viviendo a causa de un libro u/o saga que lo tiene atrapado hasta límites insospechados. Comúnmente son conocidos por la sociedad como _drogatas du palabritus_, en platónico, o los drogadictos de libros, término que no se ajusta a la total realidad y que no recoge aquellos lectores que no disponen del poder adquisitivo para comprar libros, y se comen los ojos leyendo desde el ordenador, porque tampoco tienen libro electrónico. Estos lectores compulsivos se caracterizan por leer un libro tras otro, sobre todo les apasiona las sagas, y una vez terminan, no saben qué hacer con su vida y sufren los primeros síntomas de mono y caída en la realidad: tienen hambre y ganas de mear.

Descripción sacada de Wikicerebro de la servidora.

* * *

_Ok. Hola ¡sigo viva! -se va rodando.-_

_Tuve un momento de inspiración y me fumé un par de amapolas, mezclados con polvos de hadas de mi unicornio. Y amo hacer a Suigetsu un filósofo de boca sucia. Podría decir más cosas, pero después de esas aclaraciones, dudo poder decir más idioteces…bueh, no, por poder sí puedo, pero me da paja._

_Corto y cambio._

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
